Shifter
by The Free King
Summary: Set after the events of the final book: Aro comes to the Cullens asking for help, tracking something that killed Jane...And whatever it is it is nothing the vampiric community has ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

Terra walked into the room, it was overly sweet, the natural scent of the rest of her family… She shuddered, there was not much she liked about them. They were not scary, they were not even that dangerous, she could not understand how the humans could ever fall prey to such beasts…

She froze; there was a new scent to the maelstrom... This one was deeper, stronger… She flexed her fingers and allowed them to change. Long thin claws glistened in the moonlight; she barred her teeth and moved ahead cautiously.

If someone had hurt them she would… She would…

She paused, she was not sure… Unless they had hurt her mother or father she did not care… She did not even like the Cullens…

Did it matter? Killing some vampiric freak would make her day even better. She would kill them for the hell of it. She decided with a nod of her head, her long black hair bobbing as she nodded suddenly with the decision.

"Terra? Is that you?" A voice said from down the hall. It was Nessie, her mother. Her name was short for Renessemee… The dumbest name ever conceived by a… by anything.

"Hmph… Yeah." She growled, pulling the claws back in. She had dark skin like her father but her eyes were a golden brown that resembled wolves' eyes.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a short man with an angular face and a taunting smile.

"There's the guest of honor…" He cooed with delight. Terra fought to keep her lunch down and her claws in.

"Who the hell is this freak show?" She growled jamming a thumb in his direction. He looked up, reage flashing in his ruby eyes. She growled, "Well-fed freak show…" She said negating all chances of an apology. His face was paper white and drawn taut over his bones. Long white-gold hair was pulled back into a tight bun that brought all of his features into sharp relief.

"This is Aro…" Bella said from the corner of the room with a cat-like hiss.

"Shut it, Barbie." Terra snapped, "Alright, ya white-faced creep… Whaddya want?"

He looked shocked and appalled. She could see it all in his eyes, he was royalty of some sort. No one treated him like this. What was more, she was not even really a half blood, not anything that was worth his time anyways… and yet here he was, calling her the guest of honor. Something about it made her hackles stand on end.

He ignored her and turned to Carlisle, "She does not seem to want to listen… Would you…" Aro's face contorted with frustration, "Explain it to this… Girl…" He ground out the words one at a time, careful not to say the towards that danced in his eyes, begging to be thrown at her.

She held a finger up to Carlisle; it was taking everything she had as was to keep from killing everyone in the room.

"No… How about _you_ explain it to me. Unless, of course you lack the balls to say what you need to say." She said. It was a dangerous move, but she was tired of safe, it was time for a fight, and she would kill this full-blood and enjoy every moment of it.

He was up in a moment; his vampire speed was on par… His face was far too close and his stench was nearly overpowering, her stomach did a back flip.

"I am Aro of the Volturi… You would do well to listen, it is by my good graces that you still live. Show some respect."

"You got that backwards, there, creepy…" Terra growled allowing one of the claws that she had gotten under his chin to cut his flesh. He gasped and leaped back.

"So you just came here to threaten me?" She said with a half smile, he was enraged, whatever his next move, it would be hasty and ill-informed… Just the way she liked vampires. She would rim him apart. His all-knowing smirk had been ripped from his face and the small cut on his face was healing super-fast. The massive gash to his ego would never really heal.

When he did not respond she turned her back, "Good, then go home." She growled.

Edward was in the corner, his arms around Bella like a harness. His eyes flashed at her, she snarled back, they had done this before, he lost his jaw for a week… Stupid pretty boy…

"I came here to ask you to do what you do best… Kill…" Aro said from behind, "And in return you may have whatever you wish." Terra froze… It was a win-win deal, she turned and gave a wicked smile, "I am in." She stated, "Who do I get to kill?"


	2. Chapter 2

"There have been a rash of disappearances, vampires to be more specific. We thought that our enemies had found a way to hide themselves from us. We sent Jane out to investigate, and against our better judgment, we sent her along with a cellular phone.

"Nearly a month later we received this message," Aro held up a small recorder and pressed the play button.

"We were wrong, it is not the—" Aro pressed a button and the recording silenced for a moment, "It is a vampire killer, I thought _I _was hunting_ him…_ I was wrong. He was hunting me all along. I…" A shriek cut the next sentence short.

Everyone in the room flinched at the sound of rock being broken apart and a girl shrieking in pain.

Terra wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was the funniest thing I think I have ever heard…" She said. She could feel the glares from all around her. Look, tell Jane to work on her acting skills, that was _terrible…_

Aro closed his eyes and flexed his overly-long and boney fingers. "How about you tell her…" He growled pulling a gasping head from behind his chair. The rest of the vampires yowled in disgust. It was the head of a strawberry blonde haired girl. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth as her black eyes traveled around the room.

"I am hoping her body will grow back. If she still shows no progress in a year I will burn her head and be done with it." He said brushing a speck of blood off of his black robes.

"What are you doing, Aro?" Carlisle gasped taking a step back.

"What I do best, make the best of a bad situation." Aro said with a toothy grin as he put Jane's head back in a small sack by his chair.

"I mean, how did you get just her head back?" Carlisle asked, never taking his golden eyes off of the sack on the floor.

"Oh, this killer left it for me. Occasionally she mouths, 'white' but beyond that I haven't the foggiest." Aro gave an unnerving smile, "I heard a man say that last week. It amused me so I killed him quick…" He thought about it for a second, "…er"

"Fine, where was her head." Terra asked waving off all of his creepy eccentricities.

"Boston, actually…" Aro said with a smile, "In a beautiful hotel known as the 'Saint Peter's Gates' How quaint…" He mused with a maniacal cackle.

"I am gone…" Terra said heading for the door.

_Are you sure?_

She paused, it was her father… She had a telepathic link with him and her mother. Another link the weirdness that was her life.

_Yes._

She added all of the finality she could into the one word. She did not want to have a conversation with anyone, least of all the people that could read her the best. With that she walked out the door and began to run, it was a long way but she need the time and exercise to clear her head.


	3. Chapter 3

She got to the rotting structure in about a week. She had made good time, considering that she was on foot.

"Where are you, creep?" She growled as she slammed the rusted door out of it's frame. The town was far removed from humanity. She could not smell anything but rotting wood and dust as she walked deeper into the old hotel.

"H—H—Who?" The question was forced as though whoever had said it did not speak English very well.

"Death." She growled turning to face the person who had spoken. She took a step back, it was Jane… Something was off about her, she was not standing with authority… She was standing crooked, as though she was waiting for something to happen.

"Death?" She asked, sounding confused…sounding like a small child.

"Yeah, you are the one who killed her aren't you?" Terra said trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The thing was next to her in the blink of an eye… Faster than she had ever seen any vampire move.

"You know her?" She said gesturing to herself… Terra was shocked; this was nothing like Jane… It was like a ghost wearing her skin. Even her eyes were wrong. Instead of the malevolent blood red they always were, they were white, completely blank like a blind man.

"Yeah, I hated her." Terra said taking a step back. This thing had to die… There was no way she was going to let something this…_creepy_… live.

"I am forgotten… Who am I?" She asked with a strange look.

"You are _what_?" Terra paused, she was about to lunge for a sneak attack when the Jane revant had spoken.

"I am forgotten." She said clearly. "I need a name. She would not give me one… Will you?"

"Revant." She said without thinking.

"What is a Revant?" She asked.

"A forgotten warrior who would wander a battle field killing anyone who crossed them…"

"I am Revant." She said.

"You are dead." Terra growled. Where ever the little speech had come from… She would figure it out after she had ripped him to shreds.

She lunged, pushing her claws out in mid-air.

_Dodge_

She watched Revant slip out of the way in an instant.

_Kick_

In an instant she was across the room in a pile of smashed, ancient furnature.

_Lunge for kill_

She rolled out of the way as Revant landed where she had been.

_Kick_

She dodged out of the way of his graceful roundhouse and slammed her claws into his chest in a monstrous upper-cut.

"Show me what you look like… Show me your true form before I kill you." She growled twisting one set of claws deeper into Revant's stomach. And placing the other against her throat.

"Sure thing, sweets." She said with a grin before sending Terra flying through a wall.

The old building creaked and moaned before collapsing into a heap. Terra stood and brushed herself off.

Some of the pile of rubble shook and broke apart with a crack like thunder. A man with black hair and white eyes stood in the destruction. It was Revant… He walked with slow heavy steps that cracked the old building's remains.

His muscles were wiry and thin as they twisted around his long arms .

_I am Revant._

Terra shook her head. This was telepathic communication…With _him?_

_I am Demon._

She stared at him. There was anger, pain, hatred in every step.

"Are you one of the Volturin?" He asked when he was at the top of the pile.

"The who?" She asked feeling shocked… Feeling… Afraid…

"The Volturin… You know," He hunched slightly and gave a manic smile. His hair shortened and turned white. "I want to torture people and end lives for no reason… Hermina mermina hana raaaaah… I have a major complex!" He shifted back to his black haired form.

"Aro?" Terra asked feeling terrified.

"I guess so. Well, at least you know him." Revant shrugged with a smile, "Told me that if I did not join him he would be forced to kill me… He ran." He punctuated his last sentence with a sharp laugh.

"I hate him too." Terra growled pushing her claws out.

"Where is he?" Revant asked with a broad smile.

"You can wait in hell to meet him." Terra roared and lunged.

Revant smiled and closed his fist and gave a huge swing.

Terra stood and popped her broken bones back into place so they could heal right.

She was tough… She could take a serious pounding…that was the Vampire side of her… She could also heal really fast… That was the wolf half of her…

He walked over to her slowly, his fist was the size of a garbage can and shrinking back to normal slowly.

"You are not that good are you?" He mocked.

"Better than you." She growled back.

"Wait!" He said suddenly looking fearful and stepping back, "You mean I am the one who just got kicked around like a hacky-sack?"

She stared at him, rage building up in her chest as she stared at him, "You…"

"No…No…Wait…_You_ were the one kicked around like a cheap ball-o-beans!" He bowed to her, "I guess you really are not that good."

Terra growled a few unintelligible words before lunging at him. He twisted and snapped her arm like a toothpick. Her claws sprung in and she roared in pain.

"Gocha!" He said with a pirouette.

Terra paused, he was pissing her off on purpose… She _was_ a better fighter than him when she was in control… Right now, though? She did not stand a chance.

Terra stood up slowly and willed herself to be calm.

_Tackle and taunt_

Terra lept into the air and slammed her feet into Revant's shoulders. She fell to the ground with him and barred her teeth, she would rip him apart. She went for his neck first.

She pulled away from a kiss and stared at him.

_What?_

What the hell? She thought. I need to kill him quick.

She jumped at him again, teeth and claws ready to…

She pulled away from another kiss panting.

"I am lost…" Revant said looking just as shocked as she felt. She turned and looked at him.

Terra almost collapsed when she realized what had happened….

She had imprinted….


	4. Chapter 4

Revant listened to her intently, his white eyes never moving away.

"Creepy." He said at the end of her story.

"What?"

"He kept her head?" He asked looking disgusted, "I was just warning them to leave me alone… I did not expect him to try and bring her back with it."

"What is creepy is a shape shifter that leaves heads laying around for someone to find." Terra said with a growl.

"What is creepy is reality shows and the people who watch them!" Revant said with a smile.

"I love you!" He said in a woman's voice,

"I…Line?" he said in a much, much deeper voice

"I love you" He whispered

"What? Can't this wait, we are in the middle of a shoot!" He said in the deep voice before returning to his own voice and laughing. "Then again, I can see the entertainment value."

"I can't kill you!" Terra shouted sounding panicked.

"I don't see that as a problem…" Revant said with a grin.

"It is a problem because if I don't kill you Aro will kill everyone in my family, and as much as they piss me off... I love them, even grandma and grandpa." Terra growled at him.

"So go tell him that you killed me."

"It is not that simple… He will read my memories and know that I did not kill you."

"This is one creepy fellow." Revant said stroking a beard that had just appeared on his face.

"How about I kill him and eat him?" He offered with a smile.

"You... eat vampires?" Terra asked

"Yup… I am good at it too." He said with a smile.

"I guess that is as good a plan as any."

_Let's get this show on the road!_

_Let's_

_You cheater! You were reading my thoughts through that whole fight!_

_I…Let's go…_

Terra blushed and whipped around, "Yes, I can see images...Cut that out!" She leveled her claws at his throat. Revant smiled and held his head higher to give her a better angle. They stood like that for a few moments, her snarling and him smiling defiantly.

"Bite me." She growled walking away

"Temptress." He laughed before following her again.

"Shut up!" She growled.

"So, how do your Grandma and Grandpa piss you off?" Revant asked after a while

"What do you mean?" She asked without looking at her would-be victim.

"You said they piss you off..." He lept into a tree and disappeared

_That has to have a story behind it._

She sighed.

_It does, I was close to them both when I was younger... As I grew older they tried to give me advice. Grandma's advice was always shortsighted and got me into more trouble than I ever thought possible._

_One day I lost my temper and took her hand off. I spent the next day fighting Grandpa. I was a better fighter but the bastard could read my mind. When Carlisle got home and found the two of us fighting he broke it up..._

"That rude bastard!" Revant said from right beside her, "Reading your mind in a fight... I bet that was really annoying!" She flinched, he had appeared as though from thin air.

Terra chuckled in spite of herself. "Fine... I admit it was cheating."

"Yay." Revant said in a monotone voice before disappearing into the trees again. She smiled, he was a lot of things, but she could not manage to stay pissed at him for long... Even if she tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Aro looked around the room… They had all been standing around, still as statues… Each one thinking or communicating silently. This was getting boring, he thought… It had been two weeks ago that he had sent the girl out… Where was she?

"Is he still here?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Should be." The mutt-girl growled, "Now shut it."

"LUUUCCCY? I am HHHOOOOMMMEEE!" The voice boomed throughout the house.

"Shut it!" Terra shouted back.

A black haired young man with white eyes and skin walked into the room. Aro looked him over, he had a square jaw and a prominent nose… much like an old roman ruler he had once known. The girl walked to her mother and began their strange form of silent communication.

"Heya, creepy!" the white-eyed one shouted from right next to Aro.

"Wha-"

"Imma rip your creepy little head off and add it to your collection!" He said throwing himself into Aro's lap.

Everyone, including the mutt looked on in terror.

"Off me, demon." Aro growled flipping the thing onto the ground. The contact he had not gleaned anything from the beast that sat on his lap. Either he was slipping or this was something he had never faced before.

"I have been called that before!" He said in a familiar voice… He was speaking with Jane's voice suddenly.

"By this girl." Aro turned and stared… He—it… whatever it was… had changed into Jane. Normally he would have been fascinated, but for some reason he only felt terror.

"Kill the Demon and take the girl." With that he was gone.

Twenty vampires broke through the walls of the house as though it was made of paper.

Revant looked at each of them.

"Demon?" He asked them, "How about you face a demon and tell me what you think…" With that he grew, his limbs became too long, broad claws sprouted from his arms. His teeth grew into needles that stuck out of his mouth. Two small horns jutted out of his skull as he walked forward slowly.

He was a thing of nightmares.

The vampires all took a step back. Revant lunged, no matter what the vampires did they could not stop Revant. He ate fifteen of them before they cut and ran. He shifted back and turned.

Terra was gone, Revant closed his eyes and focused on her.

_Volturi_

They had taken her.

"What are you?" A blonde man in the middle of the room asked looking terrified.

Revant shifted back and looked around the room.

"I am Revant." He said simply.

"I have seen that before..." A different blonde haired man said looking confused.

"You saw that too?" Revant said leaning on the boy with bronze hair and the girl with brown. They both stared at him but neither moved.

"You saw-" The first blonde man said.

"Introductions." Revant interrupted, "I need names."

They each introduced themselves with a touch of fear in their voices, all except for the tall, short-haired Native American.

"Are you forgetting they took my daughter?" He asked, barely containing his rage.

"I am not... You all knew the white-haired freak that took her, yes?" Revant asked now right next to him.

"Yes." He growled through his teeth.

"Where are they stationed?" He asked

"Italy." Carlisle said with a strange look, "One question, where did you see that form?"

"Cover of a...book?" Revant said waving his hand dismissively, "It made them move slower... It made them easy targets..." He gave an evil smile, "Your people are not accustomed to fear, are they?"

"No, there is not much for us to fear." Carlisle said.

"And now there is! Good for you, fear keeps you from doing stupid stuff."

"And what is there for you to fear?" The only unnamed person in the room said with one raised eyebrow.

"Chipmunks... We are off topic." Revant said shaking his head. "I have a group of evil, malicious vampires to rip apart."

_Let the hunt begin... Hold tight, Terra, I am coming._


	6. Chapter 6

"May I uz 'er bafroom?" A small blind girl asked the guards at the door.

"Eh'?" One of them asked keeling slightly.

"Bafroom…" She repeated.

He gave an evil smile.

"Sure just inside and to the left." He said opening the door. After she had walked through the other guard smacked him across the head.

"Aro's gonna kill ya fer that one." He growled.

"Why? She was too young to be one of us without letting the world know. Also, she was blind, you ever met a blind vampire? So, I sent him a snack… If anything he will thank me for keeping Alec fed even though he won't eat."

The other shrugged and shifted the hood on his robe.

Alec stared at the bathtub full of blood. The smell teased his senses but he ignored the burning hunger and thirst that twisted inside of him. He was sure that his eyes were black as night by now. If his sister really was dead…

He shook himself, there was no way she could be… Last time he pulled her out she was still mouthing… whatever it was she mouthed.

"Come back to me Jane… Come back." He pleaded with the crimson liquid in the tub.

"Alec?" A voice said from behind him.

Alec turned, he looked the tall and thin man over with digust. If he was human Alec could not tell, the smell of fresh blood was too thick to tell any smells apart.

"What of it?" He growled summoning his powers.

"I have a message for you."

He hesitated, "From who?" The man tilted his head, his long black hair standing out in sharp relief to his paper white eyes. A look of amusement crossed his ghostlike visage.

"From your sister, of course."

"Fr—F?" Alec stuttered.

"She told me to tell you this right before I ate her." He said with a broad grin.

"_YOU_?" Alec roared releasing a stream of the black mist that had meant the death of so many before this freak. The man's eyes did not react…They did not turn black like everyone else when he took their senses.

"Well? Don't you want to hear it?" The beast was obviously enjoying every moment of his torment… After a few moments Alec gave in.

"What? What is the message?" He said falling to his knees.

"Infernus est hic." He whispered.

Alec gasped and scrambled back. He had not even heard the thing move and yet he was right there, his bright smile plastered across his ghastly face.

"What does it mean?" He asked straightening up. Alec stared at the illusion and shhok his head… That was the only explanation… There was nothing there… Nothing giving him the code…Nothing ignoring his powers…

"Well?" The Revant asked.

"It is Latin for 'Hell is here'…. A code that something can and will kill the Volturi…. A code for me to run…" Alec said… Was it a good idea to run? Even if this was an illusion, could he run the risk that he was wrong?

"How sweet." The Revant said taking a long stride forward. "You have two seconds to run."

Alec made his decision… He jumped into the tub and swallowed as much as he could in a few massive gulps and ran through the door without opening it. In an instant he was gone, with his sister, whom he hoped would heal…

Aro smiled as the mutt let loose with a whole new round of wailing… If nothing else she was a testament to resistance. It had been far too long. He had given her more venom than any transformation had ever known. He giggled, he had hoped that this would do something interesting…

"Aro?" Alec asked from nearby.

"What is it, boy?" Aro asked holding his hand out behind his back. After a few seconds passed he turned impatiently.

"What is it boy?" he asked holding his hand out further.

"Infernus est hic." Alec said with a smile, his black hair covering his eyes.

"What did you just say?"Aro asked… Those words had meant something to him and Jane, they were a code, he cast his mind back, sifting through the thousands and thousands of memories he had collected over his life time.

"If there is something that can kill the Mafia, something that can and will kill them all, we need a code." Alec had said in his old Russian accent.

Jane cast her eyes to the floor and looked around for a moment, "How about 'Infernus est hic': Hell is here?"

Alec's eyes sparkled and they both smiled. Later when they had been changed Alec had looked at her, "Same code, I think." And that was that, it was all set.

Aro's mind flashed back to the present just in time to watch a white blade cleave through his neck.

"Wha-?" He gasped with what little air his destroyed lungs could muster.

The white eyed Alec smiled and knelt over Aro, slowly changing into the boy that had killed his torture device, Jane.

"Night, freak." The boy…Revant… Said, and all went dark.

Revant stood from his meal with a broad grin, "One dow—"

Pain racked his whole body making him collapse. For a moment he took on his true form, long twisting muscles around his thin bones and black hair… The same form he often used…except for his clothes…

He stood slowly and looked around. In the center of the room lay Terra, her clothes were laying around her in a circle as she rolled around and screamed in pain.

Revant forced his clothes back and crouched next to her. He could feel the venom surging through her…

_What do you need?_

Revant made the thought as loud and as clear as he could, hoping she would understand through the fog of pain.

_Venom_.

Revant smiled. It was the one part of the vampire he could not absorb, it hung in his veins, twisting, looking for a host…

Revant flattened his hand until it was a blade and ran it down his arm.

Terra latched on and gulped hard… It was not enough.

He paused as the tremors and pain ripped through their bodies again.

"I will save you." He said to her.

_Bump Bump_

_Bump Bump_

Slowly his heart began to move, faster and faster. He opened his eyes and placed his wrist at his beloved's mouth. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Rev?" She asked looking back at him. He nearly swallowed his own tongue. Her eyes were white…

**Infernus est hic.**


End file.
